1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper-making machines, and, more particularly, to suction rolls in such machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper-making machine typically includes a plurality of rolls which carry a plurality of endless belts such that the fiber web is carried in a running direction from the wet end of the machine to the opposite end where a finished roll is produced. The paper-making machine may include one or more suction rolls placed at various longitudinal positions within the machine to draw moisture from a belt (such as a felt) and/or the fiber web. Each suction roll is typically constructed from a metallic shell with a plurality of holes extending radially therethrough. A vacuum pressure is drawn on the interior of the suction roll shell. Water is drawn through the radially extending holes and transported from the interior of the suction roll shell through appropriate fluid conduits or piping.
The shell of a suction roll is typically constructed of metal and the radially extending holes are formed using curling, laser cutting, etc. These machining processes physically remove the metal and may cause the formation of additional burrs, etc. which require additional machining operations to produce a shell surface with a smooth finish. Although effective, conventional suction roll shells are thus relatively time consuming and expensive to manufacture.
What is needed in the art is a suction roll shell and corresponding method of manufacturing which is less expensive to manufacture and produces a high quality shell.